vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Spam Filter positive on ASCII image in text http://viewer-releases.wikia.com/wiki/Astra/?action=submit The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. - Fly-Man- (talk) 10:13, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Don't end a pagename with '/'. Name it "Astra" instead. -- sulfur (talk) 11:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) / Hi, I'm having some troubles with the page http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel-Kurt_Relationship/ because it says I'm sending spam, but it's false, I just wanted to edit the page (the information it has), but this is the 1st time it sends me that message. I've already done edits in Glee Wiki before, and I've never had a problem. Luke Gregory Michael House-Jackson (talk) 20:10, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :As Sulfur said above. Don't create pages ending with "/" because it will be blocked. They page you want to edit is w:c:glee:Rachel-Kurt_Relationship. 20:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, you're right! Board game images I was trying to upload board game pictures based on Two for the money and it has been blocked as spam can you guys unblock it for me thank you? :Without the block summary and id, we can't do anything. ~ty 14:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) sorry i don't know how, thanks for trying anyway! a=href free mp3 download my page did not end with a /. in fact it did not have any /'s in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Don't use html tags. is blocked. For external links please surround them with []. 00:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) 125mb.com As I can see this subdomain is blocked. Is there any way to create a link to my site? :Please give the full block message, ~ty 23:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Страница, которую вы пытаетесь сохранить, заблокирована спам-фильтром. Вероятно, это произошло из-за того, что она содержит ссылку на занесённый в чёрный список внешний сайт. Следующая ссылка, текст или название страницы вызвали срабатывание нашего спам-фильтра: http://zheneq.125mb.com Если Вы думаете, что здесь ошибка, то, пожалуйста, сообщите нам здесь. Пожалуйста, приводите полный текст сообщения при сообщение о проблеме. :: User:Женёq, 16:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but there is quite a bit of abuse from sites that are under that subdomain. Try using a different domain name or a different web host. Though likely using your own domain name (as in not a subdomain of 125mb.com) would be the best solution. ~ty 19:05, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::It costs money :) ::::OK. I suspected that I just have to accept the situation. Thanks for answers. — User:Женёq, 18:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) False positive on z-index CSS declaration The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: z-index:9000 I'm guessing the spam filter is confusing this declaration within a attribute for a URL with port 9000. In the meantime, I'll work around it by using a different large number. Rigel Kent (talk) 05:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :The filter has gone to the Sun and passed away for the eternity. 05:57, February 26, 2013 (UTC) What? After I am create the page, spam-filter was blocked a "link" Новейш --Утеляндио (talk) 13:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :If you're using , then that is correct. Please make your links like this. Otherwise, we'd need the full error message to find out what your edit was blocked for. Rappy 17:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::The filter of "Новейш" was unblocked. 18:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Twitter button I need someone to paste this here and this here. Thanks in advance. ― Thailog 00:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 00:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) wikia mark-up glitch I keep getting an error with http://tailsdoll.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Palkia_the_dragon?action=submit what I try to add to the talk page is wikia mark-up, "and oh, cool. stupid school filtering teh chat... >.> wait, why don't you send it as a note on DA? ~~~ ~~~~" is what I try to add. what it's about is kinda impotent I guess, and the wikia mark-up is what's glitching... —Preceding unsigned comment added by Kingemocut (talk • ) :Is this a spam filter issue, or something else? If you're blocked by the spam filter, please copy the entire block message otherwise we can't help you -- RandomTime 16:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Trying to add to page http://redskelton.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Radio?action=submit Stored revision Your text Line 17: Line 17: 1943/06/20 - Paul Whitman Presents﻿ 1943/06/20 - Paul Whitman Presents﻿ + + 1944/02/07 - NBC War Bond Parade. Junior 1947/12/04 - Kraft Music Hall starring Al Jolson. Clem, Junior visits Jolson 1947/12/04 - Kraft Music Hall starring Al Jolson. Clem, Junior visits Jolson —Preceding unsigned comment added by Hoosierwood (talk • ) :Please copy the block message -- RandomTime 16:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) http://hometownhiphop.weebly.com/artists.html How is http://hometownhiphop.weebly.com/artists.html spam?? i need that link for the info of hip-hop in Montreal on Hip-Hop Database Wiki... Young Piece (talk) 02:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) http://yourvisionsongcontest.wikia.com/wiki/YourVisionSongContest I havent send spans to this page! http://yourvisionsongcontest.wikia.com/wiki/YourVisionSongContest I have this problem: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://ownesc.weebly.com :We can't unblock that site at the moment. It is being used by spambots to link malware on Wikia using that site. 04:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC) DragonBall WIkia The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: var chatdesc="dragonball wiki chat before joining, please read the . If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I got the message while trying to edit this page http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-headline?action=submit how is a MediaWiki page getting the false positive? SSJ4 Vegito :Because "a href" is blocked. Please write here the text you need and we will do it for you. 04:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: plasticsurgery If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. http://ernest-kaplan-md.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?action=submit http://ernest-kaplan-md.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?action=submit The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: plasticsurgery If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem.